Love
by angel961015
Summary: "Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti Yongguk hyung yang bahkan lebih dingin darimu!" "Kita terikat tanpa sebuah ungkapan, apa kau lupa?" BAP DAELO FANFICTION! (DAEHYUN X ZELO) WARNING! YAOI INSIDE. DLDR. RnR please


Title : Love

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Jung Daehyun, Choi Junhong

Warning : This is YAOI (BOYXBOY) fanfiction. Typos, not EYD.

**No plagiarism!**

.

.

Petir mengguntur dari langit selatan, tepat diatas mereka yang tak peduli akan datangnya hujan. Rintik-rintik menghujam, keras kepalanya mereka, yang masih diam tak beringsut menerimanya.

Setidaknya mereka di sana, sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Aku lelah."

Tak mengindahkan ujaran gelisah pemuda yang berdiri memunggunginya, tetap dalam matanya yang masih tak lepas darinya.

Dia menatap langit tak percaya.

Dalam hujan, tanpa sepatah kata yang Ia harapkan mengalir darinya.

Seperti apa?

'Aku minta maaf', 'hey, jangan marah', 'ayo kita lupakan semuanya dan memulainya kembali' atau 'hey, aku menyayangimu', begitukah?

Dia masih kukuh dalam heningnya.

"Kau tau, aku mencoba bertahan sepertimu," memutar sedikit kepalanya yang basah kuyup, meliriknya yang lagi-lagi masih sama sejak terakhir kali Ia melihatnya. Satu jam yang lalu.

Mereka tahu cinta.

Cinta yang semanis cokelat, yang indah dengan bunga.

Dengan senyuman dan kata-kata yang membuat rona.

Tapi apa?

Junhong bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Ia mendapatkannya.

Kekasihnya yang akan melakukan hal yang sama meskipun Ia berkali-kali merajuk bahkan menangis.

Yang hanya akan menuliskan kata 'maaf' dan titik yang tak mengindahkannya dikertas sebagai pesan di pintu lemari pendinginnya. Dan membuatnya menyesal ketika pesan itu tersampaikan saat dia sudah tak ada disana.

Hey, dia tidak bisu.

Dia hampir sempurna.

Jung Daehyun yang selalu Ia kagumi. Yang membuatnya menghangat hanya dengan melihatnya berjalan dengan mata yang tertuju hanya padanya.

Hanya dirinya.

Tapi sekali lagi Ia benci di saat seperti ini.

Di saat dirinya butuh dihibur cinta, dengan ungkapan sayang dan menenangkan.

Ia berbalik. Tak kaget sosoknya masih di tempat yang sama.

"Teman-temanku bilang...mereka selalu berbaikan dengan manisnya cokelat..." Ia menunduk.

"Dan berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman..."

Hujan sebagai alibi akan air matanya.

"Aku selalu bertanya, 'kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?'"

Satu lagi petir menghias drama.

"Kau yang selalu seperti ini...aku lelah."

Bahunya bergetar. Bohong jika Ia baik-baik saja. Dalam hujan, tanpa teduh. Dia rapuh dalam kedinginan.

Terisak dalam hujan, tak peduli seberapa banyak pasang mata yang menyaksikan drama kehidupan cintanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti yang lain?!" suaranya mengguntur bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar kilat di ujung sana.

Menghadap sempurna, menantangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa seperti Yongguk hyung yang bahkan lebih dingin darimu!"

Yongguk, mantan kekasihnya.

Dia berbicara tentang masa lalunya tanpa sesal.

Yongguk yang sekeras batu dan sedingin es. Tapi selalu memberikan segala yang dibutuhkannya.

Rengkuhan, kasih sayang, bahkan kecupan.

Yang tak Ia dapatkan sejak Daehyun menyita perhatiannya.

Jika saja itu bukan Daehyun, Ia bisa saja melepasnya begitu saja.

Berakhir dengan amarah, dengan ucapan tak tahu terimakasih saling beradu.

Tapi dia masih diam.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik.

Ia berjalan mendekat.

Junhong terpejam. Mungkin inilah yang dinantinya. Daehyun yang akan membawanya dalam pelukan menenangkan. Daehyun yang akan membisikkan kata cinta dan berkata dia akan selalu di sisinya. Daehyun yang akan menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya melalui sebuah kecupan.

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Dia terdiam saat mereka hampir tak berjarak. Begitu dekat, sampai kau bisa saja mengembangkan tanganmu untuk merengkuhnya.

Tapi sekali lagi tidak.

Daehyun terdiam. Masih menatap lekat rautnya yang memucat. Bibirnya yang membiru karena dinginnya hujan.

"Kalau cinta adalah sebuah cokelat..." suara lembutnya memecah keheningan.

"Apa itu berarti kau mencintai setiap orang yang memberimu cokelat?"

Junhong menatapnya. Tak menjawab.

"Kalau cinta adalah ungkapan kata, apa kau akan percaya dan menerima semua orang yang berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu?"

Junhong menggeleng.

"Dan kalau cinta adalah sebuah ciuman...kenapa kau mau menerimaku yang tak pernah sekalipun menciummu?"

Ia tertegun.

"Kita terikat tanpa sebuah ungkapan, apa kau lupa?"

Ya, Junhong ingat. Dia ingat bagaimana Daehyun memikatnya. Bagaimana Daehyun yang setiap hari mengajaknya makan siang bersama dan bertukar kotak makanan. Bagaimana Daehyun berlama-lama ingin berbincang di kelasnya. Bagaimana Daehyun menghiburnya saat Ayahnya memarahinya karena nilai buruknya. Daehyun yang tak pernah berkata bahwa dia mencintainya. Daehyun yang tak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Sebuah hubungan yang berjalan begitu saja.

Hanya dengan tatapan memuja ketika orang lain mengatakan mereka tak lebih dari hubungan teman.

Meyakini adanya cinta, tanpa keraguan.

Junhong tak pernah menanyakannya. Bagaimana perasaan Daehyun terhadapnya, dan kenapa hubungannya berbeda.

Sekali lagi cinta, Junhong hampir melupakannya.

"Dan ketika Yongguk-hyung memberimu semuanya, apa dia ada di sisimu sekarang?" dia tersenyum.

"I-itu—"

"Ssttt..." Daehyun membawa telunjuknya pada bibir pemuda yang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Diam dan rasakan," suara lembutnya mengantarkan pada sebuah kecupan. Ciuman lembut di tengah hujan, memberinya kehangatan. Daehyun yang selama ini tak pernah mengecupnya, Daehyun yang kini memberi apa yang Ia inginkan.

Suaranya berdengung merdu di sana. Junhong tahu.

Gejolak.

Ia bisa merasakan ada gejolak di dalam sana. Debaran yang saling beradu ketika tubuh mereka saling berhimpitan. Detak jantung Daehyun yang juga memompa cepat sama seperti miliknya. Junhong tersenyum dalam ciuman lembutnya.

Kini Ia tahu satu hal.

Cinta **bukan** dimana kau diberi cokelat.

Cinta **bukan** dimana ada ungkapan dan kata-kata mesra.

Cinta **bukanlah** kecupan ketika kau menginginkannya.

Tapi cinta adalah **apa yang kau rasakan** ketika mata itu hanya memuja untukmu.

Ketika cokelat, ungkapan, rengkuhan, dan ciuman **hanyalah sebuah perantara** untuk dapat merasakannya.

Cinta adalah dimana kau merasakan **debaran yang menggila**.

Tak perlu cokelat. Tak perlu ungkapan. Tak perlu rengkuhan. Tak perlu kecupan.

Hanya** berada di sisinya**, kau bisa merasakan cinta.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**Haiiiii**

**Update kilat dataaaaaang**

**Lagi kangen nih sama otp gulali ini huhuhu**

**FF ini kepikiran pas enjel lagi cuci piring (elaaaah)**

**Hahahahahaha abisnya mereka cocok banget kalo lagi ngambekan awwwww**

**Oh ya, **

**MAKASIH READER SEKALIAN YANG UDAH REVIEW HEHEHEHE**

**Makasih buat saran-saran dan supportnya ^^**

**Nanti enjel bales di 60 second chap terakhir yaa, **

**Buat siders, semoga dibukakan hatinya yaa (aamiin) whwheehehe**

**RnR please...**


End file.
